ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
MP5/Main
MP5 GI The MP5 GI is the starting SMG for the recon class. Like most of the starting weapons, the MP5 is a balanced weapon. The accuracy, control, spread, and rate of fire are decent. Where the weapon fails is in its mediocre damage per shot. It is simply not as good as its higher tier counterparts. Customization To make this gun work, I use a reflex open, any laser designator, extended magazine, and a silencer. The scope can be switched out with any short ranged scope depending on personal preference. The extended magazine helps deal with the low magazine capacity of the gun and offsets the low damage per shot. The silencer will help reduce the sound, and flash of the gun, keeping the user more unobtrusive. I strongly advise using magnum ammunition on this gun. With magnum ammunition, it vastly increases the killing potential of the gun, reducing the number of shots needed to kill an enemy. With the damage potential increased, this gun becomes a well balanced SMG, capable of punching above its weight class. -- Indianbagel (talk) 01:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Tactics Flank,flank,flank. The MP5 GI is decent in fire fights in beginner matchmaking, but is overshadowed by the superior weapons in standard matchmaking, particularly against the tier 9 and tier 10 weapons. You rely on getting the first shot in before your opponent can. It is a good learning weapon, because it teaches the skill of flanking and rewards awareness and smart play. I enjoy returning to the stock weapons even in high tier matchmaking, simply because it provides a challenge, forcing you to rely on skill rather than weapons.-- Indianbagel (talk) 01:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) MP5-H Customization The MP5-H is arguably one of the best SMGs for the Recon Class. Alongside its relative high damage (43) control(40) and accuracy(73) without customisation, its higher base crit rating (6% when hip firing) means that it can really hold its own in most match ups with other weapons. As such, most customisations would do fine with this gun. Depending on what the player in question might prioritise, they might want to consider a higher damage option (Long barrel & muzzle brake), or higher fire rate/ stealthy option (short barrel & silencer). If however one might prefer the stealthy option, one may want to consider the Far Cry variant of this weapon, but if not, this configuration works fine as well. Laser Designator, grip, extended ammo, and collapsible stock options are standard customisations, for higher skilled players, but are not necessarily required. That said, these customisations are highly recommended. Needless to say it would do well for the player too run short range (or x1 magnification scopes) on this gun. Other nifty upgrades are the camo and special ammo options for this weapon, of which are completely aesthethic dont produce discernible enough results to actually be considered important to spend limited credits on. --ThePepperPot September 11 2015 Tactics Much more powerful than its GI counterpart, the MP5-H is an excellent choice. All the stats are decent especially the damage improvement from the GI, making this gun far more versatile. It can be used in cover fights, due to the decent accuracy, and decent control. As with all SMGs, Flanking is always a good option. -- Indianbagel (talk) 01:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC)